This invention concerns personal hygiene and in particular cleaning of the anal and genital regions of a person""s body while seated on a toilet. Such cleaning is of course usually carried out with hand held wads of toilet paper. Obese or physically impaired persons often have difficulty reaching this region of the body.
Various implements have been proposed for the assisting such persons in accomplishing such personal hygiene. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,862,564; 6,272,716 B1 and 5,044,040 all describe implements which allow a person to more easily reach this body region with cleaning fabric or toilet paper and eliminate hand holding of such cleaning paper or fabric.
Such implements however are not configured to easily allow such cleaning to be carried out and/or are not effective in cleaning that region of the body but rather are difficult to use and/or do not properly contact the anal-genital regions to obtain effective cleaning pressure.
Rather the shapes of these prior devices require awkward motions of a person""s arms; and do not conform to the body contours necessary to obtain good and complete rubbing pressure over the entire region for effective cleaning.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an implement for allowing personal hygiene to be effectively maintained in an improved manner.
This object and other objects which will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims are achieved by an implement shaped to enable easily executed cleaning strokes while maintaining good pressure contact with body regions to be cleaned.
The implement has a long handle with a wider curved blade portion at one end, the handle a flat blade of a length on the order of twelve inches or so. The curved blade portion has a flat spoon shape which gently curves up out of the plane of the handle to extend obliquely therefrom and terminating in a rounded point. The curved blade portion has a cover of absorbent sheet material installed thereon.
By grasping the handle the implements curved blade portion can easily be positioned over the anal-genital regions. The curved shape and oblique inclination causes the curved blade portion to be in complete contact with these regions to allow effective cleaning by stroking of the implement without injuring the user. The handle is positioned in a generally vertical position at this time so that stroking motions are easily executed by the user.